Hangin' By A Moment
by Little Rini
Summary: I made it PG just in case, well it's happy ^_^ please be a kind person and R&R!!!!! aaaaahhh!!!!


I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own the song Hangin' by a moment by Lifehouse, so don't sue me. 

_this is song_   
this is the story 

not so hard? good, now any questions? no, well if there are any put them in the review you write for me, and you will review whether it's nice or not, i want it. ^_- understood???? good.. ^_^ 

_Desperate for changing_   
_Starving for truth_   
_Im closer than I started_   
_Im chasing after you.___

Relena looked around her, fake friends and fake life was all she saw. She was at a tea party with some of her 'friends.' and they were discussing something or another, she didn't really give a damn. Not one bit. She took a sip of her tea and listened to them talk with another, ignoring her out of the picture, so she would play along and do the same. She set the glass down and walked away from them and if you looked at her close enough when she walked out of the restaurant you could see the smile that played upon her lips.__

_Im falling even more in love with you._   
_Let go of all I've held on to_   
_Im standing here intill you make me move_   
_Im hangin' by the moment you went through.___

She was proud of herself, she was going to face Heero and find out how he felt for her. She stood infront of him with a determined look in her eyes. "Move aside Relena." heero said in a low monotone voice. "Make me." she said. He looked at her with a shocked look and it clearly went away and the perfect solider was there again. She smirked at this. He did nothing to move her and just looked into her eyes, as if peering into her soul trying to figure out what she was doing. "What do you feel for me Heero?" she said calmly. This made Heero uncomfterble and began to move to leave but found Relena in his way every time. "Im standing here intill you make me move." she said.__

_Forgetting all im lacking_   
_Completely incomplete._   
_I'll take your invitation._   
_You take all of me___

He looked at her and smiled, one of those guine smiles and picked her up. She squealed at this and he walked past her once her set her down behind him. When he picked her up she had slipped and invitation in his pocket. Heero soon found this and read seeing it was an invitation to her ball for a get to gether from everyone in the war.__

_Now Im fallin even more in love with you_   
_letting go of all I've held on to_   
_Im standing here intill you make me move_   
_Im hangin' by the moment you went through.___

Heero came to the ball in a tux and didn't really mess with his hair. He planned to get Relena alone and say his feelings for her and hope for no rejection. As the night went on everyone was dancing with Relena especially Zechs. (Hummm, I wonder why? hehehe ^_^) Once she was alone she went to get something to drink. Heero walked up to her and said from behind her. "Can I have this dance." she turned around and smiled while handing her hand to him. Heero took her hand and kissed it then pulled her into is arms and began to waltz.__

_Wanting for the only thing I know_   
_Im running to catch you when you fall_   
_I don't know what im turning into._   
_Im hangin' by the moment you went through.___

As they waltzed Heero purposely danced her out side to the balcony. Once they were out there they couldn't hear the song and Relena noticed their surroundings. "Relena, I need to tell you something." he said as he looked into her eyes. This time it was Relena peering into his soul seeing all she could see learning all she could learn. "Relena, I love you." he said slowly and Relena looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too." she said. Heero pulled her closer to him and tilted her head up to him with his hand. He lowered his head and kissed Relena on the lips, sweet, quick and tasteful.__

_Cause nothing els is better_   
_there's nothing els to find_   
_there's nothing in the world_   
_that can change mind_   
_there is nothing els_   
_there is nothing els_   
_there is nothing els___

"I suppose this means you wont be so rude to me?" she said looking up at him smiling. Heero just smiled and kissed her again this time with passion. Relena let Heero into her mouth and he explored her mouth as if he wanted to know everything about this place, because it was his now, she was his and he was hers.__

_Desperate for changing_   
_Starving for truth_   
_Im closer than I started_   
_Im chasing after you.___

Relena was filled with joy from this, head to toe she felt like she was in heaven. 'I should change my attitude more often.' she thought with a smile.__

_Im falling even more in love with you._   
_Let go of all I've held on to_   
_Im standing here intill you make me move_   
_Im hangin' by the moment you went through.___

Heero was the happiest person that ever lived with Relena in his arms. He would never let her go and never let harm come to her, never.__

_Im livin for the only thing I know_   
_Im running to catch you when you fall_   
_and i don't know what im turning into_   
_just hangin' by a moment you went through_   
_just hangin by a moment_   
_hangin by a moment_   
_hangin by a moment_   
_hangin by a moment you went through_   
__ __

Ok, what did you think? I like it oh and please R&R 


End file.
